Spiderwick Affairs
by Saiyukigallie
Summary: POST-MILLEFIORE A day in a life of the Vongola's top assasins, the VARIA, through the eyes of the twins recruited to aid the assassins with every need as they see the whole, new world with their own eyes out from their aristocratic life. Rating may change
1. Encounter

_She drew her halberd, the pointed part aimed towards the rest of the enemies, ready to strike them with everything that she got. She was ready to defend her 'Master' with her whole life; sacrifices had to be made to fulfill his greatest desire and she is there to follow him all the way. If it is for him, she will obligingly follow and will not say anything against him at all cost. He had saved her many times, without her knowing, and he had provided her with a place to stay and a position to work upon. HE have learn about her history and the great circumstances she have endured, though he care not about them- not one bit- but he made sure that she isn't as 'weak' as he thought she would be and included her with the rest of those 'trashes' he deem proclaiming towards the rest of them._

_She is the perfect lady... a fair maid in which has given up every single aspect of her dignity and the shred of what was left of her human surface for an aristocratic life, malice and hypocrisy; for the sake of following her Master and, yet, to gain what is respectfully hers to claim._

_Even if she had to face the person she would never dare thought of actually fighting against her._

---

_Aiming his war scythe towards the incoming enemies, sweat tricked down the male's face as, despite the static emotion he shown, he vanquished them with no question. He had served them with all he has for the sake of knowledge he had yearned for... for the unanswered questions none would give him. At all cause, he had made a deal with these person, telling him that he have to bear himself for a little longer, and when this opportunity came and he was sent off as one of the fighters to eliminate enemies told upon them, he was ecstatic about it, but bothered and unsure if he would ever had a chance to see her again. After this, he would be free and be back to what things are suppose to be; Back to where they have left off._

_He is the perfect servant... a cunning lad who wishes nothing but to be faithful to his own Mistress, to follow her until the end of the world even if it means standing himself in the enemy line and pretend just to save her; to give up every hope and dream to stay to her side, forever._

_Even if he had to face the person he would never dare thought of actually fighting against him._

---

"Adelaid..."

"Amelia…"

Their faces did not show signs of any emotion except slight surprise as the two faced each other, weapon in hand, and was about to charge on to the next enemy they see that needs to be annihilate. It was like this for a few seconds before one of them started to speak, voice parched from all the fighting and, yet, did not hold any signs of giving up.

"Why?"

He cannot believe he was facing her, and she thought of the same thing. His very mirror; the very person he had been serving all these years, despite that she is his own twin that cursed him with the social status, and he was fighting her.

She, on the other hand, cannot believe she was facing him, and he thought of the same thing. Her very reflection; the person she have adored all these years, despite that he is her twin that caused of their social difference, and she was fighting him.

This is where they have realized that the world, indeed, such a charlatan place to live in; the complete mocking irony in which separated the twins from the freedom and changed their fate to what it is today.

Thus the web had spun, the beginning of the new tale in which they shall partake in the lives revolving the twins; the epitome of the construction to their little world.

A tale of the '_**Spiderwick Affairs**_'

---

I decided that maybe while working on KHR, and probably the 'Crossheart Revolution' story, I decided to go back into their world and tell the story of Vongola, most notable the VARIA, in the twin's point of view. Meaning, all of the posts after this are complete drabbles. Err... yeah, paring may depend but it's mostly focused on what is happening in the Varia everyday, in a point of view from the two characters.

The introduction happened on the Millefiore assault to the Varia HQ and I started off about the two. Yeah, one of them is part of Millefiore, but he will be in the Varia on the next part, which will happen in the post-Millefiore affair. Yeah, I'll try to explain this more sometime soon.

Right, disclaimers... err...

**DISCLAIMER**:  
I don't own KHR, the characters in there or anything else that does not belongs to me. The only thing I own are the twins and probably this story/drabbles. That's it.


	2. Service

I always wonder how they ate their meal... so I reckon that someone's doing the cooking. It was a nice touch. Drabble number one.

---

The aromatic smell of turmeric and basil waffled across the room as the sound of sizzling heat was heard from inside the kitchen door. This was one of those days the Varia, the Vongola's top assassination squad, would have no problem about their food for the rest of the day.

These were one of those days.

With a spatula in hand, mixing the rice onto the pan, the ebony-haired female in French-Maid attire stirred the contents of the pan with delicate ease as she automatically grabbed the pepper mill, placed on the stand beside her, with her free hand and gave the mill a few shake, flakes of pepper falling down onto the rice content before she returned the item and resumed with her cooking. It seems she was the one cooking meals the Varia has to eat though on close inspection, she was just forced upon doing this for the reason of her not enjoying her meal much. For five years of stay in the Varia, she, Amelia Phantomheim, the 'suppose-to-be' heiress of the Phantomheim Clan in England if it weren't for that 'affair' that have occurred a few years ago, learned to cook for herself (She found out that she had a talent for cooking, thank you ever-so much to her dear twin brother, Adelaid Phantomheim, whom had taught her beforehand) and ever since then, the group of those barbaric (though dare not to speak it out loud) assassins have decided that she will, and must, frequent her stay in the kitchen and be their 'personal cook'.

It was quite better than Lussuria's cooking, as quoted by Levi A. Than at one time about it. Well, praises so, that doesn't mean she's their personal maid-servant now; she only serve under Lord Xanxus, and that is it, any further relationship towards the rest of the Varia (save for her brother, Adelaid) would be something a little rougher than that, but she respected them still.

And, besides, only Amelia can create such fried rice with Turmeric and Basil, and still make it right. Well... actually, Adelaid taught her that, but who is to know about it?

"VOOOIIII! WE'RE HUNGRY HERE, HURRY UP!"

"Shishishi... move it, servant, the Prince can't wait any longer to feast on such fine dining!"

Yes, this is what she faced every single day of her existence in the kitchen every morning. And any objection coming from her? Certainly not.

Sexist.

Luckily, she had finish with the rice and placed them onto each, separate plates, including hers and her twin's, along with the other foods, as she called upon one of the maidservants of the place. "Send this to the Dining Area," Her voice sounded passive and lifeless, every inch of her innocence has been taken away from her, as Amelia gestured them to make it snappy and walked out of the kitchen, heading towards the dining area where most of the Varia members are waiting for their breakfast meal. Well, everyone except Xanxus, that is; Amelia, herself, will amend to the tyrant boss later and he knows that too.

"Voooiii! Where is it?" The predictable question of Squalo demanded in his ever-ending loud voice towards the female as she took her seat beside a male who is the splitting image of her, except he is clad with a butler's attire and his ebony hair, a little shorter than the female's, tied in a loose ponytail. She didn't need to say anything when the food was finally served and everyone had eaten their fill in silence.

And, as always, it was no surprise that Xanxus won't be eating his meals along with the rest of the 'trash' and decided to have his food serve in his room, accompanied with a glass of strong whisky. It is also not a surprise for everyone to see Amelia, or Amel as she is known, to be the first one standing up, her meal finish, and walked back in the kitchen as she, herself, will serve the leader's meal on his request.

It was quite an understatement that she is '_**working**_' for him... the reality is that she is '_**serving**_' for him whether she liked it or not; but the irony of this life is that she is a lady... known as the '_Daughter of Evil _'previously and, yet, sold her own soul towards Xanxus for some unknown reason. How in the world he knew would only remain to his mind, and he doesn't give a damn care about it.

As long as he had his 'personal servant', a servant with class, then he's fucking fine with it.

---

One of the things Amelia does in the morning... serving piping-hot breakfast to the Varia. I don't know, I just threw everything up on this. Sorry for the messy one, though.

The Snow Princess: Yes, I know. Like I said, I don't own everything else that is not mine, but yeah I like the song much to based the story on that. Aehehe... I thank you for your words.

**DISCLAIMER**:  
As always, I don't own KHR, Varia (If I would, then I would make my own Varia IRL) and everything else that is not mine. Even the song based on this story, I don't own it (_As pathetic as I sounded, Daughter of Evil by Kagamine Rin had been looping in the making of this story._) and the only thing I own is the story and the twins.

Please Read and Review, I appreciated it much. Many thank yous.


	3. La Vedova Nera

Another drabbles that I think it just came up on its own. Impromptu, anyone?

---

For the first time in the whole existence of his life, or so he claimed, Xanxus finally received the peace he longed for in this goddamn HQ, not that he's complaining about the constant noise. On second thought, he was really complaining a lot about the noises his fellow underlings produced and he have every reason to throw every fucking wine glass he has in the storage to those pesky idiots of his. Just for once, he was asking for a day of peace and quiet and it seems none until now gave him his request. He have to admit, though, he's suppose to get used to it, considering that these people, along with him, are one of the most deadly of the deadly, notorious of the notorious, and not to mention that all of them are hard-core, emotionless killers, slash assassins, in the Vongola.

Nobody does the killing like they do, yes they are.

Of course, with those new recruits, he was even bothered asking why, of all things, does it have to come to this. Oh, sure, to replace that dead baby illusionist, Mammon, they have to get that new one, Fran. But as of why, of all the _fucking_ things he have to think of, he decided to pick up those twins, especially the male one who sided with those pesky enemies of theirs from before. Great, another trash to add up in the heap, he's not getting his hopes up for anything in particular.

Lucky, though, that the female- the _**only**_ female, to be exact- served under him 24/7 with no questions asked. Frankly, it was getting dubious seeing that who in the right mind would even tolerate at such state like him? Well, it's best if he's not asking about it, he better be thankful that she was there to serve him, to call onto his every request, to follow his every whim and order he could even give to her. For him she is his servant. A _wretched_ servant, to be precise. He can tell and do whatever pleases him and she won't still complain about it. He can shout at her, he can beat her up, hell he can even throw his wine glass on her whenever the rest of the Varia is not on sight and, yet, she won't even complain or anything.

Absolutely nothing!

And then that made him thinking, what if she was actually complaining, she was actually aggravated, actually plotting deep within herself? What if she was actually hiding something from him, that her outside actions are merely just a façade?

And that was proven a few days after the rest of the Varia returned from their mission. Word spread out from those underlings of his that one of them actually managed to go as far as beheaded the enemy while a malicious laugh was heard, the owner of the voice cold and sharp. It just so happens that Lussuria and that Adel-person, Xanxus overheard, were talking about the latter's twin sister and, may he ever dare say it, Lussuria was actually slightly frightened when he talked about what he witness. It turns out, stated Adel, that whenever his sister would go in for the kill, she did not only kills her opposition, but even go as far as severing their heads as what kings and queens in the medieval century would do to those who opposes them, and even give off some malicious aura that can even make a faint-hearted person shiver and cower in fear yet, at the same time, admire the pompous and aristocratic way she does her job. It's not just some kind of a kill; it's more of a reason to do so. A reason outside the Varia... or on most case, outside the Vongola reasoning.

And that is where he ordered the rest of his 'trashes' to research something about the twins, especially the female one whom is his _servant_. Turns out those years ago, before this whole Millefiore chaos had occurred, there has been some 'revolution' that have occurred in a lone town near England and that the twin has been part of the said revolution made by those townspeople as the antagonists. Who would have thought that there is actually a blood of a cold-hearted tyrant lying dormant onto the female's veins?

Who would have thought that the silent and obedient little wretch who always follows his orders is actually a deceitful autocrat that would stop at nothing to get what she wants, even going as far as giving a cold shoulder to those people around and kill those who get into her way?

And, after that, he made sure that he would fuel this female's negativity; her performance is one of the finest and he would like it no other way.

And, this is why, Xanxus would never leave his sight away from his dear servant; Amelia is too much to be released without any consent and too dangerous to let it go.

Maybe, next time those bastards run off to do some missions, leaving him alone (there are some missions that he is not required due to he does not like it or he is lazy, mostly the former), he would let the female servant of his stay behind and... amend some changed onto the plans about her before he let his '**_la vedova nera_**' out to 'cut some heads'.

Just the way he liked it.

---

'**_la vedova nera_**' = 'The Black Widow'

Actually, this is just an impromptu and I just type what comes out of my for-crying-out-loud brain of mine. Not that I'm complaining, really, but... yeah.

To further explain this, since this is some kind of a drabble, I reckon put Xanxus' point about a certain female servant. Yeah, suppose to be a paring in there somewhere... but I'll put that on hold. Surprise-surprise?

**DISCLAIMER**:  
As always, I don't own KHR, Varia (If I would, then I would make my own Varia IRL) and everything else that is not mine. Even the song based on this story, I don't own it (_Want to know what it is? Then be my guess to figure it out what it is and tell me, eh?_) And the only thing I own is the story and the twins.

Please Read and Review, must appreciated. Many thank yous.


	4. Adelaid

Another impromptu or something similar; this time, though, it's the guy's side and it's Pre-Millefiore event. Same thing applies, just came out from my head.

---

He owes his life to them. If it weren't for those people, he would have not existed anymore. He was supposed to be gone but, for some reason, he was saved by this unknown person whom he had never seen all throughout his life until now.

But his life came with a price; he have to serve him and do whatever he is told to do so. Upon his vow ever since, the only person he will serve upon is his 'mistress' and nothing more. But he saved his life, and if it weren't for him, he is supposed to be just a wandering soul, searching for repentance for what he had committed. His bloody hands cannot be washed no matter how much he tried and he is bound to be grateful at this.

_Byakuran_.

At first, it was nothing. He, the person whom had saved him though he cannot remember how or why, told him his plans. It was not much, but since he is yet to be trusted, this is natural. Quite conniving, he think so himself about. He was told about his brief plans to possess the power he wishes to seek, though he does not understand how or why. For some reason, the person clad in white reminded him of his dear mistress whom he had wondered what fate had bestowed upon her. He could vividly remember their sudden flight, not looking back to the ruins that were used to be their home. Their parent, long gone before the issue had occurred, leaving everything for the two to manage, and this is what happened.

The horrid nightmare has come true and he is living in such jeopardy right as of this moment.

For a while, he had been cast upon the shadows, with nowhere to run and no one to turn on to. He was on his own, and he is definitely confused.

Fortunately, fate smiles upon him for the first time of his wretched years of his existence after the exile when he was called by one of the White-Spell's subordinates had called upon him. Of course, he was placed as one of the underlings of the Black-Spell for the fact that he is not related in any matter in these circumstances, but it does not matter to him at all about the ranks. It turns out that the person, Irie Souichiro, had met up with a person of high importance, or so he perceive to be, along with his subordinate, as he watched them discuss things about the incoming war. He watched and listened in silence, taking all the information through his head. True, he was quite intelligent to his young years and mostly the one who will help his lady from her studies from time to time, as well as teaching her some things, but from what he had accumulated upon, it seems that Irie is actually talking to the person Byakuran is declaring war at.

What's going on?

The person, whom Irie introduced as the 'Vongola X', took noticed of the male as the raven-haired sinner noticed him smile.

"_You seem familiar..."_

His voice... He does not seem to look befitting to be their enemy and, yet, why does he feel like he is drawn to this person?

Gray optics blinked as the male servant did not get what he was talking about. How do he, the '_enemy_' of the person who saved him, can say such thing that he, even, cannot understand? Is this some kind of a trick? A play? He doesn't understand anything at all.

Most of all, he have not seen him before. He couldn't remember seeing him, and he is sure that he does not know anything about this brunette person talking to him.

"_Her description is exactly the same as what you look."_

Her?

That would have changed everything. A wave of relief finally washed him over after a long time of waiting, of wondering, of wishing to learn what ill-fate had happened to his dear mistress.

"You... you know of _my_ sister?"

This is all that matters to him right now. The Millefiore invasion, Byakuran's plans of which he was told, this secret meeting of his second-in-command to the enemy's leader... all of these means nothing to him right now.

Finally, after all this time, she is fine and safe.

"I want to partake to this _plan_ of which you speak of."

For the first time, a smile enticed the male's lips, a smile of relief.

"I will keep secrecy of this meeting, and serve you until my dying breath."

For him, the promise of meeting and reuniting with the only person he cares for the most is what important. No more he would have to endure sleepless nights, wondering of all the wonders what have become of her. This person, Vongola-person, had reassured him that he will bring him, the condemned one, to where she is and they will be together again.

He will, once again, be with her. The never-ending promise in which both of them will, together, seek salvation and repentance for the felony they have committed to their people.

_For once, he finally know that there is a chance for him to be free. A little more and he will be._

---

How did I came up with this, I have no idea. I know it sounded crappy, but who am I to judge? Actually, forget I said that last part, all I can say is that I apologize for any OOC or anything not right in this. Well, this is a pre-Millefiore so I reckon this explains the very first chapter I posted, you know, where the twins were left off fighting and I left a cliffhanger or something. Yeah, that explains. It's another drabble, what can I expect; the whole Mafia affair, especially in the Vongola and Varia, through the twin's eyes, nothing to it.

I think.

**The Snow Princess**: Er... I'll try to be a bit slower next time.... actually the last two (including this) are impromptu and just came out from my head. Although I really appreciated your concern, arigatou! ^^

**DISCLAIMER**:  
As always, I don't own KHR, Varia (If I would, then I would make my own Varia IRL) and everything else that is not mine. Even the song based on this story, I don't own it (_I don't have any song basis on this one, but close enough._) And the only thing I own is the story and the twins.

Please Read and Review, much appreciated. Many thank you.


	5. Chase

Ok, this time, I planned this one out, honest! Actually, screw what I said, I only HALF-planned this. On second thought, I did no planning on this... this just came out from my mind. Honestly...

Y'know... I never realize that I haven't given both of them their eye color. Meh... can't remember.

Finally, I updated! Then again...

---

There was never a day where the two won't be sent into a mission if they have nothing else to do back at the manor. And, quite frankly, the two work quite well on pair. So when the day in which Xanxus decided to send only one of them, leaving the other at home with the rest of those who have no mission, Adelaid pondered as of how were things going on his twin's side. He's aware of the case in which the female is quite clingy on him, but it's not the first time that this had occurred.

Then again, he would have realized that there is a reason as of why he was left behind.

Especially if said people who are not included in the mission consist of the newly-_replaced_ Illusionist and the Prince the Ripper himself.

Then again, when those two are around, there's no surprise on the mess these two had managed to create.

While he was walking towards his room where he just came a while ago from the library room, the raven-haired servant heard a faint _tap-tap _as he turned around and noticed that Fran, the said illusionist, had just manage to stumble himself in his presence, not good to wear but still manageable.

"Yes, may I help you Master Fran?" Adelaid spoke in his polite tone, eyeing the young Varia with his gray optics as the Frog-wearing male panted for breath whilst removing the knife embedded onto his back as if it was nothing.

"Adelaid-sempai," Fran panted, looking on both directions before eyeing at the butler-ish member in front of him. "Do you suppose know any place where Belphegor-sempai cannot find me?" Placing both hands under his chin, the older male grunted a bit on a thought as he sighed and pointed towards the door where he had come out from a while ago. The younger one gave a thank as he entered the said room right before the blonde-haired Varia member finally rounded himself up from the corner and noticed Adelaid standing, shaking his head a bit.

"Shishishi... look what we have here," Belphegor spoke, eyeing the ex-Millefiore soldier with his eyes hidden behind his golden-colored bangs. "Why are you standing here as if you wanted me to toy with you?" He spoke in a mischievous-like manner, followed by his signature laugh. Of course, Belphegor, who could have known, Adelaid thought as he made a polite bow towards him and spoke in a calm and polite manner.

"Oh, I'm sorry Master Belphegor," The male replied back. "I was just lost in thoughts... you know how hard it is when your other half is out on a mission... but I'm suppose you're not to care a mint about it." He added quickly (and off-handedly, may he add) as the prince merely tilted his head.

"Tut tut... how careless of you, servant." The blonde spoke. "Anyway, have you seen the frog-boy, I haven't finished playing with him." By 'Playing' he meant throwing his ever-so-lovable knives onto the poor illusionist until submission, but that's just how Belphegor ticks; usually, though, everyone (save for Fran and, perhaps, Squalo) can tolerate the male enough for them to dodge his assaults, but there are times that Adelaid wonder if he is going too far.

Blinking, Adelaid looked around the place as he shook his head and replied back. "I'm dreadfully sorry, Master Belphegor, but it seems I do not know his whereabouts." He paused, trying to think up his words, before he continued. "But I assure you, he had passed here just a moment ago. I shall inform you if I manage to scoop him out." If he could see Belphegor's eyes, he could have swore that the blonde-haired Varia was looking skeptical on what he was saying, but he decided to ignore it for a while and just move on looking for the said younger Varia member. After the coast was clear, the raven-haired male sighed once more, rubbed the temples of his forehead with his hands, and continued his walk while muttering something about how his dear sister felt whenever she's the one who is left here in the mansion by herself.

Turns out, Belphegor had found Fran as he continued his 'game' with the younger one, while the latter ran for his cover. He knows that he would not be killed since he is also a valuable asset to the group, but Fran is expected to run anyway.

As for Adelaid, he was last seen sipping his Grey Earl while reading a book in the balcony which overlooked the garden where Fran and Belphegor are currently are, another sigh escaped his lips as he took a mental note to watch his back next time around.

And how does Amelia ever stand this, may he ask?

---

Now THIS is called a drabble. Yes, somehow, lack of brain cells ended me up to this. This is nonsensical, in a manner, and starting here on out, I shall make it more drabble-ish. And, yes, I notice that drabbles have to be short.

Well, now that the 'Introduction' of both twins (Adelaid and Amelia) has been in order, well, this is the real beginning. I think. _Ought to change the genre of this._

**DISCLAIMER**:  
As always, I don't own KHR, Varia (If I would, then I would make my own Varia IRL) and everything else that is not mine. Even the song based on this story, I don't own it (_I don't have any song basis on this one, but close enough._) And the only thing I own is the story, slash drabble, and the twins.

Please Read and Review, much appreciated. Many thank you.


	6. DressUp

I ought to imagine Lussuria as someone who is... well... Gay. I have no ill feelings against those people, I swear. Besides, they're pretty much fun and friendlier than most of us... come to think of it... Ha-ha...

Err... I'll just move on, ok?

---

"Oh, Amelia, dear?"

"Yes Master Lussuria?"

It was uncharacteristic for Amelia to twitch every time the flamboyant Varia member would call her, but there seems to be a guttural feeling within her that told her that every time he calls her, if it's not about mission, it would have something to do with...

"Do you ever wear something else aside that... that... _outfit_ of yours?"

She had expected this, especially since she was well-observed by everyone how her outfit usually resembles of a maid attire. Granted, she is under the servitude of Xanxus, but most mistaken her as one of the maids running around the place every once in a while. Take it Belphegor, for example; if it weren't for the halberd that she had used to deflect his knives thrown at her, he would had mistaken for killing another one of those wretched maid.

At least they knew that she isn't _just_ a maid. She's a prominent member of the Varia Assassin Squad as well.

"Master Lussuria," Amelia began, blinking her cobalt optics as she adjusts the collar of her French-maid attire of hers. "I thought I already explained that I am most comfortable with this attire more than those ones you have gave me?" She did not mean to sound a bit... offensive- was it?- but, somehow, Amelia could tell that ever since she had arrived in the Varia, Lussuria had been getting 'in touch' with his 'feminine' self and, with a female member now alongside them, he always wanted to try one of his hidden desire on dressing people up. Of course, nobody else (save for Amelia) knew about this fetish of his, asides his fetish for handsome-but-dead male bodies he usually fight (and kill), but this is another story. Of all the things, the female could enumerate the many times, ever since she had arrived, where he had given her different attire he manages to buy off on his off-days, and he would always let Amelia try it on. Then again, she would mostly just do it because Lussuria 'ordered' so (she, can, sometimes deny the orders from other Varia Members, but her loyalty is only for her Lord Xanxus in which she never denies his order) but it would mostly last up till the end of the day.

A sigh escaped the Muay Thai specialist as he shook his head and placed both of his hands onto the female's shoulders. Oh, how slender and petite she looked, Lussuria squealed through his mind as he patted her so. "Oh, pish-posh," he reassured in his usual tone. Well, who could blame anyone about this; before the twins arrived he was usually known by the servants and subordinates as the 'feminine' of the group, _sometimes_. "I'm sure you'll love this one! Besides," he paused, giving that 'giddy-giddy' smile of his to the female. Who would have thought that he had soft spot for Amelia just because she is a girl and she looked 'cute'? Well... in a doll manner, seeing that he just 'love' dressing her up. "Won't you think Xanxus would be impressed when he sees you in this one?"

A red tint crept through Amelia's pale face as the green-haired Varia smirked, hitting something once more towards the female's ego, as she shook her head a bit and looked sideways, trying to subdue the said blush- it is called, says Adelaid- from her face.

"B-But... I do not aim to please Lord Xanxus with my attire," Amelia reasoned, attempting to make her voice as calm as she could but with little avail. "And I think my lord prefers me in this attire than any of those commercial brand dresses you manage to buy." Come to think of it, why is he buying those anyway when he's not even going to wear it (I mean, come one, female's attire bought by the likes of Lussuria? Now, that's just plain weird!) But the female rather not direct that point out if she wanted to survive- once again- in this madcap affair.

Unfortunately, it turns out that Amelia still obeyed Lussuria's 'orders' as she came out from the bathroom wearing an attire that looks like it was splashed with too much pink. It was quite blinding to her eyes, considering that her typical attire- save for the Varia belt adorn on her waist that was hidden by the posh-white apron and the patch placed on the sides of her sleeves- would be of colored black and white, meaning she is used with monochromatic colors. With the color of pink and baby-blue on her attire, the raven-haired female somehow regretted her decision in agreeing with him in the first place.

"Aw, Amel, dear, you look so cute!"

Wearing a variation of a maid-attire with a short, puffed-sleeved, button-up, pink-colored blouse, Poufy pink skirt that reach up to her upper knee and filled with frills on the hem, long, baby-blue colored legging, White-colored Alice-shoes, Frilled cuffs adorned on each wrists, a baby-blue headband and completed with a white-colored laced apron with a large ribbon tied on her back.

"If I would be so honest, Master Lussuria," The raven-haired female sighed, eyeing her attire onto the mirror as she turned around a bit to check her back. "I feel quite uncomfortable, not to mention quite childish." Well, she do look like a child with that attire, Lussuria pondered.

"Nonsense," He spoke gleefully, patting the female in the back. "He'll love it!"

"That would never happen."

In the end, Amelia concluded that she had become his little 'doll'... until the new member had arrived one day, in which she was glad he found a new 'doll' to play with (who, unfortunately, manages to run around and hide) but that is another story.

---

Ha-ha... I always wonder what Lussuria would be if there are other female Varia members around... He seems to strike me as the type who is fond of 'dressing up' females, if not giving them make-up. Like I said, another one of those 'what if's' drabbles, and I am still wondering what came over me when I created this one.

It could be worse, I can tell. Oh, and, yes, a hinted XOC in there... but Amelia's a female and it's natural for them to blush... she's only live to serve Xanxus now. _Or is she?_

And, yes, foreshadow of another character coming... but this one's just a minor, so this one will get few appearances, unlike the twins. Yeah, go figure. _Sorry Lussuria..._

By the way... I still have no aim about this... I suppose while I'm working on the Crossheart Revolution fanfiction, I'll keep on writing this as well... since it's a drabble, it does not have any concrete storyline... but I assure this occured in the Varia, mostly. Unless I manage to pull in the Vongola visiting the Varia... Hmmm... I'll think about it. Ehehe.. XD

Er.. yeah...

**Chi no Hime:**Haha, your wish is my command... sort off. Anyway, thanks for the review, much appreciated.

**Rietto**: I almost forgotten about you, s'rry! Haha... I don't know, but I'll try to update this as much.

**DISCLAIMER**:  
As always, I don't own KHR, Varia (If I would, then I would make my own Varia IRL) and everything else that is not mine. The only thing I own is the story, slash drabble, and the twins.

Please Read and Review, much appreciated. Many thank you.


	7. Stacking

I ought to wonder what got over me and created this one... Oh, well...

---

_Stack._

_Un-stack._

_Stack._

_Un-stack._

_Stack._

_Un-stack._

"VOIII!! STOP DOING THAT, BRAT!"

"Ehe... I can't help it, I need to do something!"

"Then go fucking kill yourself!"

"Anou... I can't either... I don't know _how_ to kill myself!"

Twitching at the reply he received, White-haired man glared at the little brat in front of him from across the table, is inside welling with utmost irritation at just the sight of this scrawny little thing. Really, has Xanxus gone out of whack as of to pick this one up AND ask him to watch over this mangy mutt while he talks to the warden about this one? And, just look at this person, he can't even tell from the frame if it's a girl or a boy, despite being obvious that it is a girl.

Ugh... another Lussuria-kind of a character. He's hoping this one doesn't act the same way as that person does.

Said brat with messy, orange hair blinked towards white-haired person as she tilted her head from his reaction, a scrawny smile plastered onto her face before returning once more to her current interest; three empty paper cups. It has been over an hour ever since she was picked out from her own cell, blood still stained onto her black-and-white (oversized) shirt and some caking through her skin as she resumed her shallow amusement once more.

"I told you to stop that!"

"Mou... I'm bored!"

What in the world had Xanxus got into this time?

Amongst the walls of Venticare, one of the most notorious Correctional Facility in Italy (and probably amongst the Mafia World), Superbi Squalo waited for Xanxus to finish discussing with the warden about the 'brat' who was sitting in front of him in the waiting room, keeping an eye on her since, after her 'performance', one would not be too careful with her around. What seemingly looks like a harmless, innocent yet slightly jumpy female of French origin is actually one of the notorious serial; slash homicidal, killers ever known in the face of the Mafia World, if not towards Italy. Under the alias of 'Annie Mackenzie', Antoinette Blancmanche has been in the wanted poster for a striking three years before she was finally caught by the authorities, though knowing that they can't keep a convict like her to a normal facility, they decided that she would be sent to the Venticare wherein she won't have her chance of escape ever again as of not to make another threat to the community. She was known to severe her prey within their body parts and, not to mention, kill anyone without discrimination, she was claimed to be a maniac by most; a lost cause they say.

But they were wrong; she doesn't claim to be a maniac, or that she is insane from the beginning.

In fact, she was far saner than anything else. And she wasn't even reaching in her twenties yet.

"I should have been doing something more worthwhile than babysitting a crazy brat like you!" Squalo growled, leaning onto his chair as he kept a watchful gaze onto the slightly innocent-looking female. With scrawny looking orange locks that reach up to the nape of her neck, wide, gray optics, and thin & lanky structure, nobody would dare think of her as the said killer. A slightly-notable rings under her eyes indicated of one of her cases- insomnia- in which from the looks of it she haven't slept in days. Come to think of it, Squalo thought, she somehow reminds him of Belphegor if looked in a different angle.

Of course, minus the signature laugh of his, the 'princely' air, and the fact that she's not really as intelligent as he anticipated. Not intelligent, yes, but she's not insane; only border lining.

It would take long before Xanxus comes out with the finalization, and then he will have to drag another trash up to the heap.

"Oi, Gaki," the swordsman called the female in which she perked up after stacking for the fiftieth time. "Are you even aware as of why you are here?" he just had to ask that question, for some reason. Antoinette, who was blinking owlishly at him, shook her head as he sighed and continued. "Well, it appears Xanxus took an interest in you after what you just did..." he lingered, recalling what he saw a while ago on one of the cells in which he- alongside with Xanxus, his _maidservant, _and the warden- watched from the watchtower her little 'performance' with the rest of the notorious jail breakers who was eyeing her as if she was another fresh meat ready for a slaughter. It turns out that, despite the messy and child-like look, she was actually hold a soul of a killer- if she still has one, he claimed- and slaughtered everyone onto her vicinity one-by-one, as if she was born to kill. Record shows that, for the last three years, she had killed numerous people without discrimination and showed that she was the only survivor from years ago of the mass killing that happened on a small, French town. Nobody really knew what psychological occurrence had happened within her, but they knew that she was somebody who would rather 'cleanse of the world from filth' by means of killing.

She was perfect.

Which is why Squalo ended up watching the fickle of a female while waiting for Xanxus; the servant, Amelia, already went ahead- he was sure that those prisoners crossing her path would end up their heads severed- of them back to the mansion to tell the news of a _new_ recruit.

Great, another brat in the household... he better gets paid overtime for this.

---

Haha, funny.

I created this one after lunch time, thinking about plastic cups. I think I just made a JtHM reference on this one (If you don't know JtHM... it's a 'dark' comics created by the one who created Invader Zim) especially the female... but you won't see her much in there (seeing that this drabble is SOLELY focused on the twins and the Varia) so I think she's one of those 'support' characters.

Haha. If you want to see more of her, you have to PM or Review me for it, and she might make another appearance. Other than that, I just feel like showing a different character from a different perspective.

Like I said, drabble, I don't know what came over me in making this one.

**DISCLAIMER**:  
As always, I don't own KHR, Varia (If I would, then I would make my own Varia IRL) and everything else that is not mine. The only thing I own is the story, slash drabble, and the (OC) characters.

Please Read and Review, much appreciated. Many thank you.

P.S.

I'm also open for ideas for the Spiderwick Drabbles. If you have any, please do Review and I'll try what I can to do them. Well... depends on the Spiderwick siblings and the Varia, that is. And, yeah, I'll try if I can pull in the Vongola every once in a while.

I should have an aim for this... Geez...


	8. Banana Split

I am SO going to thank someone in the chat for pulling this word out. And, no, don't be suggestive!

You might be surprise. But, no, if you read it till the end, you'll get what's in this drabble.

Crack. Sheer crack.

Lol, 2 chapters in a day! Haha, have to for the sake of the twins.

---

Staring at the 'thing' in front of her, she blinked owlishly towards it, picking it up with her slender digits and felt it with her gentle yet ghostly touch as she was undecided as of what to do with it. She wasn't taught enough what to do about this, but sooner or later she had to do something about it.

He would be greatly unpleased if she didn't do something about it. What was she suppose to do anyway?

Then again, she remembered what her brother taught her whenever they have their free time together; be gentle with them.

It was long, a bit thick if not stocky, and seems delicious... it would not seem to fit and she certainly can't force it in. Then again, chopping is out of the question, he hated it. Another twitch at such thought of it.

She had to admit, though, the taste of this exotic thing seems delectable... a bit off to her taste at first but she soon grew accustomed after a while. If she put her mind to it, it'll taste sweet, don't you think?

"_Sister?"_

Immediately, she let go of the item as she turned around from her spot and greeted the one whom had called her attention with a flushed face.

"A-Adelaid?" She exclaimed.

"Sister, dear, why did you squished the banana too hard?"

"..."

Looking back at the kitchen counter-top, she noticed that the item she was holding a while ago... had turned into a slightly-deformed mushy goo of a banana. She must have squeezed it too hard while thinking of what to make of this banana for her Lord Xanxus' dessert. Wiping the guilty-looking mess onto her apron, Amelia immediately cleaned up the residue remained on the counter-top as she picked up another fresh banana from the fruit bowl and the other ingredients in preparation while Adelaid shook his head and chuckled sheepishly at this little quirk.

"Sister, if you're going to make a Banana Split for Master Xanxus, please do remember that a whole banana is needed, not a deformed one."

---

I don't know what came over me... this is one of those 'humor' moments... a crack, per se.

Come to think of it, whenever I eat a Banana Split, it's always whole, not sliced. If it is, then it's not a Banana Split anymore. Ah, well. A quick (and real) drabble.

And, no. I don't do those things... I eat the banana with a chocolate every dinner time.

**DISCLAIMER**:  
As always, I don't own KHR, Varia (If I would, Xanxus would turn the whole thing into a Host Club) and everything else that is not mine. The only thing I own is the story, slash drabble, and the (OC) characters.

Please Read and Review, much appreciated. Many thank you.


	9. Conversation One

This actually happened... somehow... and I would base this on my current boredomness of being stranded alone in the house for two days with only that tuna for lunch.

Yeah, it happens. And Tuna. Yes.

Another chapter, another drabble! XDDDD

---

Every fucking officer of the Varia had left, save for one person who was, as of this moment, sitting in the kitchen, head slumped onto the counter as some of his hair splayed through the tile, eyeing the twins who were seem busy with something.

Somehow, the thought of tearing the ever-so-loving balls out of his leader would seem plausible of an idea, but that's only it; a wistful thought.

"VOOOIII!" The familiar cry of the Silver-haired Varia growled, his gray hues boring holes towards the raven-haired male's back. "Aren't you done yet?"

A sigh was heard from the male whom the swordsman had called as he turned his head slightly and replied back towards his query.

"Please do be patient, Master Squalo," Adelaid said in a calm tone before resuming sprinkling some pepper onto the piece of meat he was curing. "Lunch will be serve in a while." It was one, boring afternoon indeed and Squalo, from the look of things, was left behind as told by Xanxus that he will be on 'stand-by' just in case. In short, he had to stay at the mansion and keep an eye onto the place, doing some paperwork (which he somehow neglected at some point), slightly furious that his suppose-to-be position for the mission was replaced by that mangy mongrel of a new-recruit, reasoning that he wanted to see her 'performance'. Yeah, right. And then, there's the twins in which he nearly forgot that they, too, were left behind. It was unusual, really, but he still feel a bit hostile at the male one for the reason of him being able to whip his ass off in a battle back when he was still running as a Millefiore Black-Spell soldier back at the raid.

Well, if there's any consolation in everything, he would had just sliced the male off in two at the very chance he could get.

Unfortunately, the female one is present, and he knows that Xanxus will make sure his corpse would never be found if he ever laid one finger (fake or otherwise) onto the female servant. Yes, Xanxus was _very _fond and possessive of his own maidservant- she had a lot of uses to him anyway.

As for the male....

"I'm fucking hungry, servant, and I want to eat now!" The shark growled, eyeing his prey as if he is going to devour him at this very moment. _Just like a spoilt child_, Adelaid sighed in defeat, ignoring the glowering glare from the ash-haired Sword Emperor. Whipping his head towards the (only) female, who was about to finish washing the dishes, the raven-haired butler-slash-assassin looked at his maidservant-slash-assassin counterpart as he tapped onto her shoulders in which she stopped on whatever she is doing and looked at her twin.

"Yes, Adelaid?"

"Would it not be a bother if, after you finish with the dishes, you would watch over the steak while I make some errands and, it seems, we might not finish in time to order the rest of the servants to clean the room (I don't how scared they are not to think straight, they needed to be directed without fearing for their lives from time to time) and I suppose I am needed." Amelia, knowing that most of the servants are either too afraid, or too suicidal, to take orders from the rest of the Varia Officers, only nodded silently as she closed the faucet and wiped the last of the place, watching her brother walked past Squalo and out towards the door, him being oblivious to the feral growl coming out from the latter. Another sigh escaped her lips as she took over his place and lowered the flames of the stove a bit before looking around to see if there is anything else to add.

"Ch'.... I can't believe that bastard even agree on letting him in as well," Squalo rambled all of the sudden as Amelia only listened, not saying anything at the moment- either she was deliberately blocking him from her hearing for talking foul to her twin brother, or otherwise. "Why'd you even have to plead to accept him, anyway?" He growled (he rarely spoke in a decent manner, so there's no hoping any time soon), waiting for the other one's reply.

Silence fell like heavy velvet on the ground as it took more than one minute before she managed an answer.

"Because he is my servant," Amelia spoke in an automatic-like tone. "Without him, I cannot execute my actions." She could hear him mumble out loud something about her having similarities with Xanxus as she added. "And, also," She took a pause, turning off the flames as she transferred the meat onto a place and grabbed the gravy boat from across the counter. "He is my twin- I cannot live without him." That was amusing, the long-haired Varia member smirked as an idea suddenly occurred through his mind. So what if he can't kill the twin and that he can't even hurt a single cell on her, that doesn't mean he can't do something else onto her, now would he?

Lifting his head from the counter-top, Squalo leaned in from his seat, whiffing the aromatic smell of meat mixed with spices as he watched her laid down in front of him the plate of meat, along with mashed potatoes and buttered vegetables, and a glass of cool, refreshing water.

"I'm sorry but the wine is off-limits as of this time," Amelia said in an uncharacteristic-stern tone as she began cleaning up the place where she, or her brother to be precise, had cooked. "You have to suffice with water for now; it's wasteful to drink wine all by yourself and they are very expensive."

The female's interesting, he thought, but quite high-maintenance.

---

I can't see any conclusion in there somewhere.... but, meh, the best I could do so far.

Apparently, these are smidges of conversation from Squalo to Amelia (And prolly a hint or something, but must be coincidence) so pass.

**DISCLAIMER:**

As always, I don't own KHR, Varia (If I would, Squalo would be in every Clear Shampoo commercial and he would had hitched with Varia a long time ago) and everything else that is not mine. The only thing I own is the story, slash drabble, and the (OC) characters.

Please Read and Review, much appreciated. Many thank you.


End file.
